Seeing Sunlight
Seeing Sunlight 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the twelfth case of the game. It is the twelfth case of Palmwood and the sixth and final case in High Lands. Plot After getting a signal from Teresa's phone, the team rushed to the abandoned warehouse, hoping to find their friend still alive. Unfortunately, as soon as they entered the warehouse they found the body of Blanca Abbot, one of the four missing girls the team was looking for. While looking for clues at the abandoned warehouse, the team was able to locate Teresa, Alexa, and Muriel but had to place them as suspects as they were the last persons to see Blanca alive. The team then decided to interrogate each of them individually to see everyone's side of the story. Teresa revealed that she didn't remember anything since they were kept always with a burlap bag on their heads and drugged. Alexa said that she just had arrived and that she overheard a man talking when she was brought inside the warehouse. Muriel explained that when she jumped from the boat, she was knocked unconscious and that she ended up washing up on the shore of Palmwood; when she woke up, she was going to go to the hospital to ask for help since she wasn't feeling very well but she was ambushed on her way there; she didn't remember a lot from her time inside the warehouse. Madeline and the player also managed to grab another two suspects: Harry Macnamara, who the team discovered as the owner of the warehouse the girls were being kept in and Rene Cruz, the cabaret owner they met during one of their investigations in the High Lands. After searching a few other locations, the team managed to collect enough evidence to arrest Blanca's killer. The murderer ended up being Alexa Vicardi so the team went and confronted her about her motives; she told the team that it wasn't her fault because they were both with burlap bags on their heads and asked to fight one another. Teresa corroborated her story saying that someone was forcing girls to fight one another in a sort of gladiator arena where one dies and one lives; she also said that they knew they weren't the first girls to come into this warehouse as Muriel had found some markings indicating that this illegal underground arena was running for at least four years. The team decided not to send Alexa to court until they had this mystery unraveled. In Face the Consequences (6/6), Dave stepped in to help the player with this investigation since Madeline had received a call from her mother saying that she wasn't feeling well so the team decided to grab a few more evidence at the warehouse; after analyzing some files found in a secret compartment the team was able to identify the ring leader of the illegal operation: Harry Macnamara. When confronted, Harry admitted running the illegal girl's fight club for four years saying that he thought the girls needed to learn a way to defend themselves even if that meant killing the ones he considers 'weak'. In court, Judge Cook horrified that such a horrendous operation had been running for several years killing hundreds of innocent girls, she decided to sentence Harry to life in prison and to sentence Alexa to a year in prison for manslaughter. Before Harry left the court, he told the team 'Your worst mistake was not putting a bullet through my head. Now I'll take everyone you love. One by one.'. In the climax of the case, Mayor Newman arrived at the precinct to announce to the team that he had managed to contract a company that was now responsible for the unlimited power source in Future Valley and that he was very happy for the team for managing to put an end to a horrendous operations that had been polluting the city for years, so as a token of appreciation, Mayor Newman promoted the team to Sunny Coast, so they could have a small vacation. However, in a moment where time stopped, Dave arrived in extreme panic; when asked by the chief what had happened Dave simply replied 'She's...she's... Madeline's dead!' And just like that the... Heaven's Fall. Summary Victim *'Blanca Abbot '(found beaten to death inside the warehouse) Murder Weapon *'''Iron Bar Killer *'Alexa Vicardi' Suspects Profile *The Suspect eats meatloaf. *The Suspect is on antidepressants. *The Suspect is right-handed. Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Profile *The Suspect is on antidepressants. Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Profile *The Suspect eats meatloaf. *The Suspect is on antidepressants. *The Suspect is right-handed. Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Profile *The Suspect eats meatloaf. *The Suspect is on antidepressants. *The Suspect is right-handed. Appearance *The Suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect eats meatloaf. *The Suspect is on antidepressants. *The Suspect is right-handed. Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Killer's Profile *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is O+. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation